This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for computed tomography (CT), and more particularly to methods and apparatus that provide for thermal control in CT systems.
Air cooling of CT systems offers a good combination of simplicity and functionality when the factors of design time, cost and system sitting are considered. One problem with air cooling in a CT system is that there is a local temperature control solution for controlling the photodiode that is dependent and effected by the global system air temperature and flow control. Typical systems simply rely on controlling the bulk air temperature of the gantry (system) air temperature as measured at some convenient location in the gantry. One problem currently being addressed is that with CT system electronic power consumption on the rise it may be no longer feasible to have independent local and global temperature control systems. A further issue for air cooled systems with increased power consumption is to remove audible noise as more power consumption typically uses more and/or larger fans. Lastly, as more fans are added to a higher wattage CT system reliability concerns and field service to replace failed fans or clean air filters become larger more expensive long term problems.